


【Batfamily】Pinocchio后续

by TangMeow



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:15:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27817393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TangMeow/pseuds/TangMeow
Summary: 看了JNSU太太的Pinocchio【地址：https://archiveofourown.org/works/25307449】之后，一直在想蝙蝠家会是什么反应，于是有了这篇文。
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	【Batfamily】Pinocchio后续

【前情私设：杰森是秋天(10月)离开哥谭，三个月(1月)后塔利亚找他，之后半个月后死去。离开人世之前安排好了哥谭的一切，然而还是没能在红头罩消失的情况下坚持一年。】

11月底。  
哥谭最近有些不对劲。  
提姆在蝙蝠洞里查看最近哥谭的情况，犯罪率在上升，半年多以来一直如此，但最近似乎变得特别快。  
他点开了阿卡姆的监控，发现所有该关在里面犯人都好好的关在里面没有逃出来。  
他点开了红头罩的通讯，没人接听。  
这很正常，考虑到杰森和家里人目前的关系。  
上次家里有人见到他，还是布鲁斯，在一年多以前了。  
提姆带上多米诺面具，回忆了一下红头罩的几个安全屋，打算今晚夜巡的时候顺路去查看一下。  
今晚夜巡让人疲惫，多起抢劫，两起强奸未遂，他甚至阻止了一次毒品交易，因为交易人中有个一看就没成年的男孩。  
天啊，已经多久不曾见到有人在践踏红头罩的底线了？  
真的该提醒他一下了。  
红罗宾在其他的几个安全屋里没找到人，于是去了最后一个，在犯罪巷的那个。  
屋里同样空荡荡的，灰尘跟其他几个安全屋一样多，显示他们的主人已经很久没回来了。  
当红罗宾准备从窗户离开的时候，对面楼的人拉开窗帘，打开窗户。  
发现是红罗宾，那个人烦躁地挠了挠头。  
红罗宾踩在窗台上射出钩爪，那个人出声喊住了他。  
"那个……咳，红罗宾，你见到红头罩了吗？"  
红罗宾知道他，红头罩的一个手下。他没有说话，只是用白色护目镜盯着他。  
"好吧好吧，就是，我们也很久没见到他了，要是什么时候你见到他……"  
"多久？"  
"从上次接到电话到现在，快一年了吧……"  


这不正常。红头罩说什么也不会不管犯罪巷。红罗宾在回去路上咬紧了牙，因为他打红头罩的紧急联系路线依旧没人接听，而这个紧急联系方式，是假如他在外太空都能联系到的那种。  
红罗宾联系了星火，但她说她也有一年多没跟杰森联系过了。  
红罗宾回到蝙蝠洞，蝙蝠侠和罗宾还没夜巡结束。他打开蝙蝠电脑，开始查红头罩的下落。一无所获。所有的痕迹都终止在去年秋天布鲁斯遇见杰森后的三个月。  
唯一一个有更多消息的，是最近才开始有消费记录的，杰森的一张银行卡。  
那张他和罗伊共同的银行卡。  
提姆调出了银行流水，发现最大的一笔账单居然是维也纳一所音乐学校的学费。  
杰森偷偷跑去读大学了？  
提姆松了口气，把账单往下滑了滑，关闭了整个窗口。  
他趁着布鲁斯和达米安夜巡回来之前，边查阅手头的案子的资料，边吃光了阿尔弗雷德留下的小甜饼，回楼上睡觉了。  
就在提姆洗完澡舒舒服服的躺在床上的时候，他突然意识到了有什么不对劲：那张不长的账单里，购买的东西全是女生用的。  
提姆穿上衣服翻下床冲进蝙蝠洞，跟夜巡回来的达米安和布鲁斯正好撞上。  
"怎么了？"布鲁斯刚换下制服。  
"是……"提姆在犹豫不知道该不该说出来，万一是自己搞错了呢。  
布鲁斯用蝙蝠侠的眼神盯着他。  
"好吧，是杰森。我已经很久没有联系到他了。今晚我甚至于阻止了一次向未成年兜售毒品。"  
而他们都知道杰森对毒品交易的底线管控有多么严格。  
提姆边说边坐回蝙蝠椅上，"没有任何已知的假身份的消息，出入境记录。今年1月的时候他联系过几个手下，但之后没有任何消息了。除了这个"  
他调出了那张银行卡的交易记录。  
布鲁斯仔仔细细看过交易记录后，下了决定。"布鲁斯·韦恩需要去一趟欧洲。"  
他们借口去欧洲旅游顺便谈生意，坐在私人飞机上飞往维也纳，夜翼实在请不下来假(拜托了，见到小翅膀帮我向他请罪，最近夜巡和往返哥谭请假太多，再请假就该被辞退了)。达米安抱着游戏在努力攻破杰森上次回庄园时留下的记录，他就差这最后一个没有打破了，他准备好遇见杰森的时候嘲笑他了。提姆抱着平板在看视频。  
"这个人的视频好火，短短几个月播放破百万了都。"提姆把平板递给布鲁斯，视频里，一个头上带着M记纸袋的男孩子在唱歌，一开始还青涩紧张，到后来越来越放松自如，底下评论和现场的人们都在为他的美妙歌声鼓掌。同个账号下有不止一个男孩唱歌的视频，但更新时间停在了今年1月。  
达米安视线全集中在游戏上，根本没有分神提姆的话，只是简单地嗤了一声。  
他们到达维也纳后，提姆根据交易记录和监控很快锁定了拿着杰森卡的那个女孩，妮卡。提姆跟踪了她三天，发现她真的就是一个普通女孩，每天上课，社团活动，打工，回家。  
他决定跟她接触一下。  
"提姆，提姆·德雷克。你好。"提姆在下课门口拦住妮卡。  
妮卡一开始还疑惑地看着他，但听了他的名字以后，开始生气，甚至想伸手打他。但她的手在空中举了很久，最终放下来，只是跟他说："离我远点。"  
提姆看着女孩离开的背影没有追上去，但他确定了一件事，她知道杰森，也知道他们。  
傍晚，他、达米安和布鲁斯一起出现在女孩的公寓楼下。 他们一起等妮卡打工结束回来。  
不出意外，他们一起被妮卡关在了门外。  
提姆和布鲁斯眼神交流：她知道你。  
布鲁斯回应：秘密身份不知道。  
提姆： 她恨我，更恨你。  
布鲁斯：我知道。  
门打开了，妮卡眼睛红红的，虽然没有明说，但给他们留了门。三个人一起进去了，  
房间布置的整洁而温馨，但没有另一个人住过的影子。桌子上放着一个不大的纸箱。  
"我等你们快一年，终于出现了。"妮卡用纸巾擦掉又流出来的眼泪。  
"那是杰森的遗物，你们可以拿走了。"  
"你在撒谎！那可是陶德！"达米安看起来无论如何也不会接受这个消息。  
"他的墓地在哪？"提姆握紧拳头，他简直不敢相信自己的耳朵。  
而布鲁斯，布鲁斯已经完全僵在那里了。  
"没有墓地。他死后化成灰，被风吹散，什么都没留下来。"  
妮卡边说边点开手机，登录视频网站，把当初杰森带着M记纸袋唱歌的视频递给提姆和达米安，"只有那些，和这个。"  
布鲁斯翻看箱子里的东西。没有枪，没有联络器，没有小道具，除了一把防身匕首以外，没有杰森身为红头罩时的一切东西。里面有个旧手机，里面通话记录有一些，他知道这些号码，是红头罩的手下。除此之外只有一条拨号记录，打给布鲁斯的，时间只有一秒就被按掉了。几件他的衣服，其中一件上沾了洗不掉的血迹。几本书，他的儿子果然不管去哪里都喜欢看书。一个小袋子里装着几块糖，全都是巧克力味的。一个空相框，没有照片。一沓信，最上头的是写给阿尔弗雷德的，此外，还有布鲁斯自己的，提姆的，迪克的，达米安的。罗伊的。还有一封是妮卡的信，但已经被拆开了，布鲁斯打开，看到了杰森留给妮卡的话，突然明白过来，他的儿子把银行卡留给妮卡读大学。一小串钥匙，挂着他的几个安全屋的钥匙，和仿刻的庄园的钥匙，没有他的机车钥匙，应该是被他处理掉了。一个黑色的钱包，布鲁斯打开才发现钱包里面有个小小的红色蝙蝠标志，里面装着几张纸币，几个硬币，没有照片。两个没吃完的药瓶，止痛药和维生素。  
没有照片，没有一张照片，连杰森自己的照片也没有。  
布鲁斯手里攥着那张空相框，想啊想，怎么也想不到，他的儿子上一次拍照片是什么时候，好像是在他还没死去的时候吧。蝙蝠电脑里存的他不少的图片，从各种监控上截下来的。他突然发觉，杰森好像也不怎么在他面前摘下头罩，上次见到他难得看到他的脸，以至于他现在回忆杰森的样子，总觉得有些模糊。杰森不常来庄园，甚至过节的时候也不怎么回来。全家人画画像的时候，自己也没有邀请他，他……他在阿卡姆……  
布鲁斯想不下去了。  
他回过神来，达米安在他身边，一只手拿着杰森的匕首不松手，另一只手在偷偷抹眼泪，放在桌子上的手机在循环播放杰森的视频。提姆在给阿尔弗雷德、迪克和芭芭拉打电话。  
蝙蝠翼飞的真的很快，阿尔弗雷德、迪克和芭芭拉只几个小时就出现在维也纳。  
蝙蝠家所有人散落在沙发上和桌子旁边的椅子上，安静地听坐在一把扶手椅上的妮卡告诉他们杰森最后的三个半月。  
妮卡虽然知道杰森有家人，但口头说不觉得，实际见到才发觉有这么多人，小小的公寓一下子被填满了。她觉得有点不自在，也替杰森觉得难过。但她很快地陷在回忆里，忘了这些。  
妮卡第一次见到杰森的日子，是布鲁斯当初见到杰森之后的第二天。  
杰森曾经有一张照片，他和罗伊的。那张照片不见了，应该是跟杰森一起离开了，只留下一个空相框，布鲁斯手里一直握着的那个。  
塔利亚曾经来过，跟杰森谈了一会儿离开了。  
杰森的噩梦一直没停下，在他死之前越来越严重。他会在梦里呢喃，对家里的所有人说对不起。  
在杰森死的时候，他终于能回家了。  
"杰森……"布鲁斯低头注视着那个空相框，他在自责。  
杰森，他的二儿子，曾经的罗宾，现在的红头罩。他第一次死的时候他不在他身边，他第二次死的时候他依旧让他独自死去，甚至很久以后才在别人口中得知他的死亡。他不配当他的父亲。  
阿尔弗雷德的手抚上布鲁斯的肩膀："老爷，我那里还有杰森少爷的照片……"  
阿尔弗雷德也说不下去了。  
他们能从妮卡的话里听出他们这些家人是有多么的不称职，以至于杰森要独自离开家，离开哥谭，死在无人知道的异国他乡。  
他们没有再打扰妮卡，连夜回了哥谭。杰森的银行卡也留给了她，并且布鲁斯和提姆都暗中决定要再给这张卡打一笔钱。  
回到蝙蝠洞后，阿尔弗雷德不顾所有人的意见，坚决地移走了装着罗宾制服的玻璃柜，并且停了所有男人一年份的小甜饼。  
布鲁斯跟当初杰森第一次死的时候一样，长时间地待在杰森的房间里自我封闭，连夜巡也不去了。他翻遍了带回来的杰森的那几本书，甚至能全部背下来。直到一个星期以后达米安再也看不下去了，穿着红头罩的制服把他强行从杰森的房间里拖出来，由此引发了关于是否保留红头罩的争吵。  
阿尔弗雷德拿走了杰森的衣服，确保上面的血迹洗的干干净净的，然后把它们挂进了那间从某个时候开始就再没有人回来住过的房间，好像它的主人会不知道什么时候回庄园住一样。  
杰森的所有安全屋都被保留，地板有人打扫，屋子里的绿植有人定期浇水，冰箱里的冰淇淋和麦片有人吃掉后补上新的。  
他们想尽办法找来了杰森所有的照片，复活前的，复活后的。不是监控截图，是照片。放在客厅里，挂在墙上，甚至还挂上了杰森带着M记纸袋唱歌的照片。  
不会再有一个缺少杰森的聚餐或者电影之夜了。所有人都确保这个家不会再有一个人被落下。  
他们就红头罩这个身份要不要保留着或者有人继承大吵一架。最后他们发现，哥谭真的需要一个红头罩。  
达米安戴上了曾经抢来的，曾经属于杰森的红头罩。在他是罗宾的时候遵循蝙蝠规则，在他是红头罩的时候，他拿着杰森的匕首和双枪，确保红头罩的规则被好好执行。他一直如此，直到其中一个身份有了新的继任者。

犯罪巷的人们和红头罩帮的人对新的矮个子红头罩接受良好，他们似乎知道前任红头罩发生了什么事，但他们和新的红头罩一起，确保红头罩规则在哥谭继续下去，让毒品远离校园和孩子。很久以后的后来，新的红头罩继任者也出自犯罪巷。  


——

之所以让达米安继承红头罩，是因为米总有杀人的经验，家里其他小鸟都是纯小鸟，没开过枪，而开抢杀人，不是一件容易的事……


End file.
